The prior art is already aware of amusement devices which utilize blocks or three-dimensional objects which can be disposed on a base member or sheet and thereby depict an object on the sheet. These three-dimensional objects are known to have been disposed on the sheet in an overlapped or imbricated form to depict the object on the sheet, and one isolated example of such prior art is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,298 where colored sticks are laid in rows which depict an object on a sheet; and another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,931. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,338 discloses the utilization of elongated blocks which can be tipped against each other and thereby recline in positions supported by each other, but this is for a purpose substantially different from that disclosed in the present document.
In the present invention, the amusement device is provided by having a base member or sheet with an object depicted thereon by means of rows of markings over which elongated blocks can be positioned, and the blocks can than be tipped one against the other to complete the rows in a three-dimensional presentation and thereby show the object on the base member or sheet. Accordingly, the present invention provides an amusement device and an educational device in that the object printed on the sheet can be that of a certain construction, such as of a building, or it can be certain words which a child can observe and learn the spelling and meaning thereof by means of following the procedures for utilizing this particular amusement device
Within the context of the aforementioned, the amusement device of this invention can be used for educational purposes of teaching a child the meaning of words, the spelling of words, simple arithmetic principles, teaching constructions and configurations of objects and geometric designs, and many other like teaching principles are possible with this invention, as well as providing amusement and even a game type of challenge. Still further, this device can be utilized for developing the coordination and so-called motor skills of a person, particularly a child, and it can be used to stimulate and explore creativity and to develop patience of the user.
Still further, the aforementioned objectives, and other objectives and accomplishments which will be apparent to one reading the present document, are all accomplished by means of simplified and inexpensive equipment, and equipment which is sufficiently attractive and durable for the purpose of use by a child and for endless reuse without wear or deterioration of the equipment.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.